


The Teashop Proprieter

by SailFyre (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SailFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles centering around Zuko and Iroh's life in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>I'm marking this as complete, but I may end up writing more at another time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that we follow their life in Season 2, but I've always felt there was a whole lot more to it than that.

Zuko wasn't sure what he hated more: the smelly peasants of the Earth Kingdom capital, or the incredibly optimistic opinions of his uncle. They were refugees, Agni! Not tourists! They did not need tea or flowers or even the rucksack Iroh had not been able to resist buying from a nearby street vendor.

Zuko's hate list soon settled with their dingy, not-new apartment right at the top. Yes, Ba Sing Se was crowded, but they should be able to give the best to... a poor refugee and his nephew. It was going to be a long wait until this ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit un-linear, set between the paragraphs of the first chapter.

Iroh was worried. Zuko had said four words to him since they had got off the ferry and they had all been critical. Perhaps it was his negative comment on Jet^?

"Nephew?" Grunt. "Are you all right?" Zuko stiffened, ready to explode. 

"The only thing bothering me is you, Uncle! I can't believe it--you've already bought half the souvenirs in the city!"

Iroh was confused.He had only bought a hat and tea and flowers, but he could see Zuko's point. It was not very kind, so he chose to ignore it. 

"Here, Zuko, taste this jook. It's delicious!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko hated his new life. Ba Sing Se may have been a pretty city, but something nice to look at didn't put food in the tiny table back in their apartment. He looked at the door and sighed. Things were about to get way more complicated. 

And then there was Jet. Ever since Uncle had accidentally slipped by warming his tea with Firebending, the swordsman had been on their tail: visiting the shop daily, stealing their spark rocks, and generally making a nuisance of himself. 

Really, the only really good thing to come out of this was Uncle being happy .


End file.
